


Water Down Boyfriend

by Lonersoul22



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass Play, Belly Kink, Body Horror, Body Inflation, Body Part Kinks, Body Worship, Cheating, Cheating Boyfriend, Clothed Sex, Clothing, Dry Humping, F/M, Fetish, Growth, Implied/Referenced Cheating, In Public, Inflation, Karma - Freeform, Massage, Non-Consensual Touching, Pills, Public Display of Affection, Public Scene, Reader-Insert, Revenge, Semi-Public Sex, Stretchy Clothes, Touch-Starved, Touching, Water, Water Balloon, being stuck, water inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonersoul22/pseuds/Lonersoul22
Summary: Boyfriend being unkind and a cheater to you? Switch up his pills to some mysterious pills for a payback that'll change everything.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Female Reader
Kudos: 7





	Water Down Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> • Some of the words are misspelled on purpose for the story.  
> • The male character of this story is based off of one of my male celebrity crush's characters except it is a real life person, and I decided to use a bit of a different name, and make it based off the show for the sake of avoiding awkwardness. 😅  
> Thank you 💙

Bobby was a good guy. He just does not always act like a good guy. He drank too much, took too many pills, and liked other women too much. You yourself never liked his lifestyle choices. He has been very unfaithful to you all the time. Plus, he spends his time working and neglecting you until he wants something. He was pretty much more of a bad guy, but then again, you weren’t sure if he is a loving boyfriend to you. The only thing you knew is that you needed to put him in his place. You just want him to make him regret the ways he treated you every single day.

You thought of an idea of switching his pills to some “different” pills that you found at a local shop. The pills said to make your ideal dreams come true whenever he takes the pills. You really hoped what the pill bottle said is true since you really want him to change for the better. You changed the pills to the ones you bought. Hopefully, the pills will teach him a good fucking lesson.

Bobby started to take the pills without suspecting anything one night. Once again he was having another one night stand with his student dancer. He was riding on top of the dancer, and was pleasuring himself throughout. He suddenly started to feel funny. He felt pretty slow, and heavy. The dancer tells him to get off of her because he was getting heavy. He almost could not get off because he was getting incredibly bloated. He finally did, and the dancer put her dress back on, and left immediately. Bobby did not understand what was happening to him. While desperately trying to put on his clothes, Bobby felt his body cramping hard. He finally has his clothes on, but the bloating and cramping has not stopped. He left the hotel room and went downstairs. While going down the stairs, his stomach was suddenly bloating up. His belly was starting to get a bit bigger and a bit noticeable. His belly was getting a bit jiggly too. His chest was softened up. His skinny thighs were getting some meat along with his ass too. Bobby was getting tired from going down the stairs. He finally made it to the first floor of the hotel. He touched his beer belly size stomach and moaned softly from the bloating and cramping, knowing that it is not going to go away yet.

Bobby decided to go to the back way of the hotel instead of leaving the entrance of the hotel. He was walking although very slowly because the pain around his body wasn't getting better. He felt his ass growing a bit more than ever. His stomach too was bloating up more, and he was getting wider. His skinny arms and legs were getting big too. His belt was starting to feel a little tight on him and his dress jacket too. Luckily, the rest of his clothes were stretching with his body. He stopped for a moment to stuff some of his belly in his dress pants. He was getting oddly turned on with his sudden growth. His growing belly was getting him horny. His ass was growing more and widening up like his stomach. The pain, and bloating was still growing in his body too. Bobby didn't know what was filling him up to make him grow so big. He didn't feel like he ate loads of food nor did he feel light like a balloon. Plus, he wasn't turning into a different color with a fruity smell. He was very jiggly however. 

Bobby saw the pathway close to home, but realizes that it is still a bit of a long way along with having to squeeze himself between two buildings. He went between the two buildings and it was very hard for him because of his growth. He had to jiggle his body to get through. His body was growing during the escape which made it a bit harder. He made it to the end of the buildings, surprisingly. His dress jacket was tighter than usual and his belt got a bit tighter too. Despite those items, his clothes were fine and were growing along with his body. His cheeks were feeling a bit fuller suddenly. He was getting more increasingly paranoid yet increasingly liking how his body is growing. He was getting wider and bigger. He begins to start waddling throughout his walk. Bobby was starting to look less like his very skinny self, and more of a heavy set version of himself that is still getting fatter. His chest was wobbly and made him look like he had tits. Bobby was glad nobody saw what is happening to him because it would be embarrassing as hell. However, he was more nervous about what you would say to him. Then again, he has yet to realize what you did to his pills.

Bobby grew a bit noticeable double chin as his cheeks got a bit more fuller. He feels like a round ball. His dress jacket ripped in half which got Bobby freaking out and he waddled faster. His belt got tighter than ever. His stomach was getting huge and heavy. He felt sloshy throughout the walk and he doesn’t know why. His wide and large bubble ass was growing some more and he kept swaying his ass more. He was feeling more like an enlarged overgrown water balloon.

“God damnit,” Bobby cursed. “I feel too fat as hell. This never happened before. I just do not get why I am getting so huge?!”

Bobby kept waddling his huge grown body as he felt a grown sprut kicking in.

You were waiting for him to come back home. You were wearing a sexy lace babydoll nightwear. You were not sure what the side effects will do on your boyfriend, but whatever it is, hopefully it would give him a good payback. You suddenly heard a knock on the door. You jumped and got off the couch to open the door. When you open the door, you look in shock to see something that is very out of the ordinary. 

Bobby looked like a giant round version of himself. His arms and legs were big and bloated along with his fingers and were at a 45 degree angle, his chest was stretching out his tight shirt, his thighs were gigantic and kept touching each other, his waist was very wide to the point he would be mistaken as a ball, he also looked like he grew a few inches taller, and his poor belt was straining because of his voluptuous belly. He had to squeeze through the door.

You asked him, “Hey, baby? You need some help?”

Bobby said, “Nu baby. Imh finne.”

Bobby sounded like he had water in his mouth. It doesn’t help that his cheeks were puffy and his double chin keeps getting noticeable. He finally got himself out after a few pushes. He almost fell, but got his footing right after. He waddles slowly to the bedroom. You looked behind his body and saw that his back was puffy, his cankles were fat, and his pants were straining to hold his bulbous asscheeks. You wanted to smack those beautiful cheeks since he personally looked amazing. Heck even when he keeps bumping on some of the stuff in the house, and saying sorry with that water-filled like mouth is a turn on. You decided to secretly put your petite hand on his booty to feel what he is filled with. You massage his bouncy booty with those long stiletto nails, and you can hear him moan a little. His butt felt like a water bed, and you were thinking to yourself,  _ What if he is retaining a lot of water? _

He finally made it to the bedroom and dropped his enormous body on the bed. The bed creaked because of his weight, and suddenly, his belt finally shot loose in his waist and all the fat rolls daped over the bed. 

“Oh mw gud,” Bobby said. “I’m soooo hugde. Howd his happed to me?”

You looked at your water balloon boyfriend who kept rubbing his water filled stomach.

“Well, I guess your dancing days are over. You are all mine now,” you said, menacingly. 

Bobby looked at you, frighteningly. He knew.

He then said, “Why buby girl? Why did yuo do this tu me?”

You replied back, “Well, from all the affairs and using me throughout the past couple of months. I’m sick and tired of feeling neglect. You always leave me in the dust, and never wanted to help me whenever I needed it. It’s always about you, you, and you. Why can’t it be about us? If you are tired of me, then why didn’t you tell me that before? Huh?”

Bobby just looked at you. 

You then decided to leave the bedroom,

Bobby said before you left, “Buby wait…”

You did not listen. You just walked away with tears forming in your eyes, and feeling frustrated as hell. You left the house to go somewhere else for the night.

Bobby tries to get off the bed, but he feels too heavy. After a few pushes, he finally got off the bed. He squeezes out of the bedroom, and the front door of their house. He then waddles out to find you. He was still wearing his tight white dress shirt, and skin tight black pants since he was not sure if his other clothes would fit his new body. He wished he could have bought his hat and cigarettes since he is feeling nervous of people seeing him. He just wanted to find his girlfriend, not being an attention seeking whore. He rubs that voluptuous belly of his and moans softly. He can feel the wind of the night in his (unfortunate) combover hair. He scratches his beard and tries to think of an idea to find you. He thought about having more water inside of him to get your attention, but wouldn’t that be dangerous? He needed you since he didn’t mean to do all the bad things to you. He fails to learn in every relationship that his habits are going to take a lot of damage in his health and life. If it weren’t for his shitty past, he wouldn’t be doing all those bad habits. He just wanted to be loved, and when he lay eyes on you on the day you met him, it was like he met an angel. He was extremely helpful to you on things you didn’t know about, and you were helpful to him on things he didn’t know about. He was the one who gave you your first start in your career, and your first kiss. Both of you were like a working couple, and Bobby was determined to bring that back. 

Bobby was then calling your name, but nothing happened. Bobby tries to think of other ideas. Bobby starts to imagine himself becoming a round water balloon, but questions on how he is going to roll himself to find you. He looked at his pill bottle that has those pills you replaced. He thinks about taking one pill at a time to see how much he will grow. He wanted to avoid becoming a ball.

Bobby pops one in his mouth, and feels nothing right now. He kept walking and tried to put his now loose belt back on. It sort of fit him, but very tightly. He felt fatter and more bloated than usually.

“Ugh,” he said, feeling how bloated he is becoming. 

Bobby’s awakening desires for you have been ruling under his mind, and now he is desperate for you, his beloved girlfriend.

Bobby then tries looking at the park close to home. He waddles around the area. At the same time, he has been taking more pills due to the stress, and growing much much bigger. He had not noticed the major changes until his belt burst once again, and his thighs kept touching each other to the point of him tripping and landing face first to the ground. He spit out some water in his mouth. Bobby tries to get up, but it was no use. He was nearly four times his size. So big and so bloated he is that when he tries to get up, he sends giant ripples on his ginormous rear end. His clothes were surprisingly stayed on despite feeling so tight and his shirt buttons were threatening to pop off. He softly cries in realization that you were never coming back. That is until Bobby felt something creeping on top of him. 

Bobby felt the ripples on his bloated form. It oddly felt like a massage to him. He felt something humping his rear end and it felt so good on his enormous body that he accidentally burped at one point. He wanted to say something, but his bloated inflated cheeks couldn't blurt out anything. He was being massaged for a while and he realizes that someone must love to sit on his ass since he feels more movement there than anywhere else. He suddenly sees long stiletto nails in front of his face. It looked like the nails that you have right now! 

Bobby realized that it was you doing the massaging! He felt relieved that it was you since he has been looking for you for a while. He then feels you getting off of him, and tries to push to get on the other side of his body. He tries to help you, and after numerous attempts, he was finally on his back. His stomach was just nearly as big as his butt, and he has nonstop ripples every time there is movement. He looked so bloated and so humongous compared to you. You attempted to hump on that whale sized belly of his and you can hear the water moving inside of him. You kept poking at his new outie he has on his bloated belly. Bobby moaned from all the movement on his body. Spitting out some of the water in his mouth was tiresome to him. He needed another way to get rid of the water.

Bobby then tries to pat his belly to get your attention. It was surprisingly successful and you looked at him. 

"Baby, I need du pee out some of de water out of me to move again. I cannot bee stuck like hhis for a long dime," he said. 

You looked at him disappointed, but you knew he needed to leave the park and he is too immobile to move out. You tried your best to move him to a nearby bush to let out the water. You luckily find a tall bush and push him there. You ask him if he needs any help. He tells you that he is fine and would just urinate with his pants on since he is going to throw them in the laundry anyways. You kiss him as you feel his body for one last time. 

You walked out and waited for Bobby to leak out the water in his body. It took awhile for him to finish up. After the longest bathroom break ever, he called you to come and get him. He looked beyond exhausted and light headed. His poor clothes were tattered and outstretched. Despite all of this, he smiled at you and apologized for everything he has done to you, and promises to make things back to normal again. You smiled and apologized back for those pills, feeling jealous of him, and for leaving him. You promised to him to keep his career too. He goes to you and embraces you for a hug.

While leaving back home, Bobby admits that the pills weren't a bad punishment at all since he personally liked the way he looks and the feeling was much more hotter than those ecstasy pills. You laughed and asked if he still has more for next time. 

He smiled and answered, "Oh honey, I still have more if you want me to fulfill your own fantasies! I know you would love that as much as I do."

You grin happily and kiss him. He then carries you all the way home through the night. 


End file.
